Farewell Chap1
by IbehxM
Summary: Ini bercerita tentang kehidupan cinta kano yang penuh lika liku /gak. Kano menyukai seseorang yang tak pernah membalas cintanya.Ia sadari itu akan tetapi Kano bersikeras untuk tetap menyatakan cintanya itu.


"Farewell"

Chapter 1.

Kano shuuya pov-

Namaku kano shuuya,aku tinggal dirumah keluarga tateyama bersama kido dan seto,mereka ber2 adalah temanku dari pantiasuhan. Ayano Tateyama namanya,ia yang akan menjadi kakak angkatku—maksudku kakak angkat kami ber3(kido,kano,seto). Aku sangat takut kepada orang asing,walaupun dia(ayano) terlihat baik sekali,tapi tetap waktu berlalu kita menjadi lebih dekat dengan ayano,dia sangat hebat dia adalah kakak terbaik memanggil ayano dengan neechan

"Shuuya~ lihat lihat!" ucap neechan yang sedang menaiki pohon mangga di halaman belakang rumah. "Tu—ayanoneechaann! Itu berbahaya!kalau neechan terluka ayah pasti marah!" ucapku dengan khawatir dan yang lebih penting yaitu…celana dalam ayanoneechan terlihat! Tak akan kubiarkan yang lain menlihat itu,b-bukan berarti aku inggin melihat hal _itu_ sendirian."neechan celana dalam neechan terlihat"ucap kido yang tiba-tiba ada disampingku dan lagi kido mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah datar. "eh?! B-benarkah?!" ucap neechan yang mukanya memerah dan mulai panik ah gawat keseimbangannya kacau!neechan bisa jatuh!."w-w-waaahh!" ayano neechan terpleset dan jatuh,tapi untungnya kido menolong neechan " neechan baik baik saja?" ucapnya dengan memeluk neechan yang masih shock ,ugh apa itu? Adegan _lesbi_?! Seto sudah datang bersama mama dan membawa neechan kekamar untuk menenangkannya. Seperti itulah hari-hari kami yang damai sampai suatu hari- Ayaka Tateyama mama kami meninggal dunia,entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mataku…tentu saja aku sedih akan tetapi mungkin karena ini untuk yang kedua kalinya aku kehilangan sosok mama.  
>Pada saat aku sedang belajar aku mendapat email dari neechan untuk pergi kesuatu tempat,tentu saja bersama kido dan seto. Pada malam hari kami pergi menaiki bis.<br>" neechan? Memang kita mau kemana?" Tanya seto kebingungan  
>"Rahasia~ Ah! Bentar lagi kita turun yah!" jawab neechan dengan wajah senang.<p>

Neechan berjalan menuju bukit dan kami hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.  
>"n-neechan~ ini sudah malam,lebib baik pulang saja"<br>Kido :"seto pengecut."  
>Seto: "eh?b-bukan begitu."<br>Kano : "Sudahlah tenang saja seto,kita bersama neechan,ngomong-ngomgong neechan ini masih jauh?  
>Ayano : " hm~ah!lihat!menakjubkan bukan?" seraya berlari kecil.<br>Terlihat pemandang yang menakjubkan sekali!lampu kota terlihat semua disini menjadikannya sangat indah.  
>Kano:"hebaatt"<br>Kido:"mhn"  
>Seto:"Neechan!ini apaan?keren sekali!neechan mengetahui tempat ini darimana?"ucap seto antusias.<br>Ayano :"hehehe rahasia juga~"seraya tersenyum  
>Senyuman neechan sayangan cantik,entah kenapa rasanya seperti aku…sepertinya aku jatuh cinta kepada walau aku tak tahu apa yang disebut <em>cinta<em>.

Keesokan harinya—  
>"shuuya…apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanya neechan dengan muka penasara uhk.<br>sontak aja mukaku memerah,aku tak mengerti apa yang neechan katakana c-cinta?! Apa maksud dari pertanyaan ini?.  
>"p-punya sih…tapi kenapa?"<br>"benarkah?! Siapa-siapa?!"

Waah neechan moodnya sedang bagus kali yah?tak pernah kulihat mata neechan yang seceria itu.  
>"R-A-H-A-S-I-A"<br>"eeehhhhh tak apa lah!~beritahu aku~ shuuyaaaa" neechan mulai merengek seperti anak kecil.  
>"memangnya neechan juga akan memberitahu siapa yang neechan suka?"<br>"geh-iya iya deh maafin neechan hehehe,tapi karena kita sama-sama sedang menyukai seseorang mulai sekarang kita harus saling mendukung yah!kalau ada masalah beritahu neechan saja!tapi neechan juga boleh curhat keshuuya juga?"  
>"tentu saja neechan!".<br>Begitulah mulai saat itu aku dan neechan saling berbagi cerita,walau ini menyakitkan…mengetahui bahwa neechan sudah mempunyai orang yang dia sukai dan tentu saja itu bukanlah aku.

Ayano Tateyama POV-  
>Sekarang semua dalam hidup sangat tenang dan menyenangkan kuharap akan selalu seperti ini selamanya,tapi tetap saja walau nilaiku tetap tidak menyenangkan ini ayahku kelelahan bekerja sehingga tertidur di atas mengambilkan selimut dan kubalut ketubuh ayahku agar tidak aku tak pernah melihatnya akan tetapi aku terlanjur melihatnya…disana ada nama takane senpai dan ?disana tertulis nama mama juga? Apa apa yang sebenarnya berlari menuju tempat buku yang sering ibu kumpulan tentang <strong>Medusa<strong>.  
>Hari ini kuputuskan akan mencari tahu lagi,mencari tahu berkas-berkas diruang kerja ayah. Saat ayah sedang pergi aku mengendap-endap kedalam ruangan aku menemukan cara untuk menggagalkan rencana ayah,agar takane dan haruka-senpai tidak menjadi korbannya.<p>

Kano shuuya pov—  
>Menurutmu bagaimana?apakah lebih baik aku harus tetap memendam rasa ini terhadap neechan ataukah meluapkannya? Atau aku terpaksa membunuh rasa ini? Aku tak tahu,tapi hari ini aku ini aku akan memberitahu neechan tentang perasaanku!<p>

"neechan,bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"  
>"tentu saja shuuya ,mau bicara tentang apa?"<br>"emh..jangan disini…ikut aku neechan" seraya pergi keluar  
>"hm.. baiklah…" jawabnya dan hanya mengikuti dari belakang.<p>

Saat sudah sampai di halaman belakang rumah,didekat pohon mangga . Duduk disana bersama neechan,suasananya sangat sepi aku bingung haru memulai percakapan darimana.  
>"hei shuuya,akankah engkau mengorbankan segala sesuatu demi orang-orang yang kau sayang ?"ucap neechan memulai percakapan.<br>"tentu saja ,memang ada apa neechan?"  
>"mhhm bukan sesuatu yang penting"<br>"begini neechan,sebenarnya …"  
>"apa shuuya?"<br>"aku menyukai neechan!" ucapku dengan mengerahkan keberanianku.  
>"tentu saja aku menyukai shuuya ^^ "<br>"benarkah?"  
>"yap!aku juga menyukai kido dan seto" neechan menjawab dengan senyuman tulusnya .<br>"bu bukan suka seperti itu yang aku maksud neechan! Yang kumaksud adalah…adalah—"  
>"eh? Apa ada yang salah shuuya?"<br>"suka yang kumaksud adalah rasa suka antara lelaki dan perempuan,seperti perasaan neechan terhadap teman sekelas neechan..aku tau..namanya shintaro bukan?"  
>"eh eh bagaimana kau tahu shuuya?"<br>"hahah neechan gampang ditebak"  
>"Sejujurnya aku tak tahu haru bersikap seperti apa shuuya"<p>

Wajah neechan memerah,kupikir ini adalah pertama kalinya neechan mendapatkan pengakuan cinta.  
>"aku tak akan memaksakanmu neechan,aku tahu kalau neechan tak pernah memandangku sebagai seorang lelaki "<br>aku berdiri dan menghadap kearah neechan yang sedang duduk di dekat pohon mangga .  
>"aku pun tak paham diriku,in seperti bukan diriku saja.<br>Hei,aku ini harus bagaimana? . . . agarku bisa menjadi yang paling neechan perhatikan ?"

Neechan hanya mengalihkan padangannya dariku,apakah keputusanku untuk memberi tahu soal perasaanku ini benar?yang kutakutkan adalah neechan menghindar dariku.  
>"shuuya…"<br>"kumemang tahu kalau ini bukanlah cinta yang terbalaskan… bisakah neechan mulai saat ini menyadari kehadiranku sebagai seseorang yang menyukai neechan?sebagai lelaki."  
>Wajahku tidak sedih sama sekali,mungkin karena kekuatanku ini ahaha .aahh neechan jangan buat wajah bersalah seperti itu…aku jadi merasa tak enak kalau begitu.<br>Pada akhirnya neechan hanya mengangguk tapi tetap tak inggin menatap mataku.  
>"Kano!Neechan! sedang apa? Bentar lagi akan turun hujan" teriak seto dari pintu,ahaha suara seperti ceweknya tak berubah.<br>"neechan masuk yuk!nanti neechan bisa sakit lo!besok ulangan bukan?"kuulurkan tanganku untuk membantu neechan berdiri.  
>"mhm terimakasih shuuya"<p>

To be continued-


End file.
